


Утверждение

by WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018/pseuds/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018
Summary: – Что Джону нужно, – начал Тим и прервался на то, чтобы облизать измазанный в соусе палец, – так это трахнуться.





	Утверждение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [affirmation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601145) by [fairbanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairbanks/pseuds/fairbanks). 



— Что Джону нужно, — начал Тим и прервался на то, чтобы облизать измазанный в соусе палец, — так это трахнуться.   
Мартин тут же поперхнулся своим напитком и выплюнул соломинку. Саша, преисполнившись сострадания, пару раз от души постучала ему по спине. Ее реакция, конечно же, была не настолько сильной. Она всего лишь подняла бровь, глядя на Тима, и подобрала с тарелки картошку фри.   
— С чего ты решил, что ему вообще интересен секс? Ты хоть раз видел, чтобы он обращал на кого-нибудь внимание?  
— Хватит уже! Нельзя о нем так говорить — он наш босс! — с жаром произнес Мартин, к которому наконец вернулся дар речи.  
— Да ладно тебе, Саша, помнишь ту официантку, которую мы встретили, когда последний раз ходили поесть карри? Джон так разволновался от ее подкатов, что я думал, у него голова лопнет, — ответил Тим, пока Мартин беспомощно смотрел на них. — Выходит, он просто подавляет свои желания — если бы его не интересовал секс, он бы и бровью не повел.  
— Еще чего скажешь.   
Саша утащила картофелину с подноса Тима, и он ей позволил, но когда она потянулась за добавкой, оттолкнул дешевый картонный контейнер подальше.  
— Не знала, что ты у нас эксперт.  
Они занимались этим каждые несколько недель: выбирались за отвратительной жирной едой на вынос и обедали на неудобной каменной скамье за углом. Идея, конечно же, принадлежала Мартину. Именно он всегда настаивал на совместных прогулках, обычно с такими сияющими глазами, что отказаться было очень сложно. Джон отказался, потому что он был Джоном. Тим ничего другого и не ждал. Он не был уверен, радоваться ли тому, что Джона здесь нет, и тот не язвит насчет его пищевых привычек, или огорчаться, что никогда не увидит, как Джон безуспешно пытается съесть еду, чуть ли не целиком состоящую из жира, не обляпавшись.  
Впрочем, эти посиделки были довольно приятными, когда находилось на них время. Сегодняшняя прогулка точно того стоила — ну и видок сейчас был у Мартина.  
— Подумай вот о чем: если бы Джону перепало немного любви, нам бы это тоже пошло на пользу. Только представь себе — можно не беспокоиться, что он прочитает тебе лекцию, если ты случайно скажешь при нем «зловещий». Или уйти на долгий перерыв, и он не посмотрит на тебя коршуном.  
Тим развел руками, как будто бы видел перед собой прекрасную картину.  
— Да это же мечта.   
— Тим, пожалуйста, это крайне неуместно, — пробормотал Мартин. — К тому же, не настолько он и плох.  
— Для человека, который жалуется на ворчливость Джона, ты слишком сильно любишь выводить его из себя, — заметила Саша, а Мартин так на него посмотрел, что стало понятно — он целиком и полностью с ней согласен.  
— Я уже вижу, что ты замышляешь что-то дурацкое. Постарайся не натворить глупостей, ладно?   
Тим положил руку на сердце, сделав вид, что поражен ее словами.   
— Саша, да я бы никогда. Я за сострадание и за то, чтобы делиться любовью.  
— Это-то меня и беспокоит.  
Мартин вздохнул.   
— Никогда больше не возьму вас с собой на ланч.  
Он далеко не впервые такое говорил, Тим усмехнулся и легонько хлопнул его по плечу.

***  
Тогда это было просто шуткой. Всего лишь тема, которая, как он знал, смутила бы Мартина и невольно позабавила бы Сашу. При их довольно мрачной работе помогало находить смешное в мелочах, даже если этими мелочами были сплетни, подходящие скорее шумным студентам, чем почтенным (ха!) сотрудникам Института Магнуса. Тим забыл о гипотетической сексуальной жизни Джонатана Симса (или, скорее, об ее отсутствии), как только выбросил мусор и направился к полицейскому участку, чтобы с помощью флирта выманить кое-какие файлы.  
Он забыл обо всем этом на несколько дней, пока не пришлось прийти в Институт на чертовой заре, потому что ему хватило глупости оставить ключи на работе. У него не было ни малейшего желания обсуждать это со своим домовладельцем или даже видеть этого домовладельца, а двери Института на ночь крепко запирались. К счастью, у Тима хватало знакомых, которые готовы были впустить его переночевать без предупреждения, и он провел вполне приятный вечер в компании аспиранта, который иногда заглядывал в библиотеку Института.   
И все же, как бы его не веселила репутация любителя приключений, красться на работу во вчерашней одежде не хотелось. Вместо этого он поспешил войти, как только двери открылись, и схватил ключи, собираясь вернуться домой, принять душ и переодеться. В такую рань здесь бывали только уборщики, и со всеми ними Тим состоял в добрых отношениях, так что план был отличный. Будет ему уроком — больше не забывать ключи.   
Тим уже направлялся домой с ключами в руке, времени даже хватало на то, чтобы позавтракать, когда увидел, что дверь в кабинет Джона слегка приоткрыта. Странно. Мелочь, на первый взгляд, вот только Джон был очень дотошен насчет запирания замков. Мартин убедился в этом на своем горьком опыте. Насколько Тим мог судить, так Мартин обычно узнавал обо всем.  
Он пошел к двери, делая вид, что собирается исправить эту оплошность и только, но зная в душе, что хочет чуть-чуть пошпионить. Всего лишь безобидное подглядывание. Ну и, может, он придумает какой-нибудь розыгрыш, пока есть шанс. Учитывая, что Джон оберегал свое личное пространство в Архивах с яростью медведицы, защищающей детеныша, возможность выпала уникальная.  
Так что да, открывая дверь, Тим не ожидал увидеть скорчившегося за столом Джона.  
— Джон? — не смог сдержать удивления Тим. Этого звука хватило, чтобы Джон поднял голову, которая до того покоилась на его руках. Да он спал, внезапно понял Тим и неверяще фыркнул, из-за чего Джон наконец-то выпрямился.   
— Что... Тим? Что?  
Очки у Джона съехали набок, на лице отпечаталась ткань рукава, и вид у него был на редкость нелепый. Сложно было удержаться от ухмылки, когда Джон привел себя в порядок и уставился с сонным подозрением сначала на свои часы, а затем на Тима.  
— Сейчас едва рассвело, с каких это пор... — его жалоба прервалась зевком, который он не смог сдержать. Закончив зевать, Джон заговорил куда застенчивее, чем начинал, — с каких это пор ты приходишь так рано?  
Тим вытащил ключи и покрутил их на пальце — для ясности.  
— Забыл ключи и пришел пораньше. Ты что, и в самом деле здесь заснул?  
— Не начинай, это будет слишком похоже на Элиаса, а мне и так хватает его придирок.   
Джон встал и Тим снова с трудом сдержался, чтобы не засмеяться от его вида.  
С каждой минутой это становилось все сложнее.   
— Без обид, босс, но я больше склоняюсь к поддразниванию, чем к придиркам.  
— Раз ты назвал меня «босс», напомню, что стоит в данной ситуации проявить немного уважения, — съязвил Джон в ответ.  
— А я тогда укажу, что у меня теперь есть компромат и я могу передать его Мартину. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал ему, как ты спишь за столом?   
Тим произнес это самым ангельским голосом и несколько испуганный вид Джона того стоил.   
— Боже, нет, он меня в могилу сведет своим беспокойством.  
Джон уставился на него — глаза сужены, на лице еще виднеется отпечаток рукава. Тим не решился сказать Джону, что когда тот все еще сонно моргал, от всей его предполагаемой солидности не оставалось и следа.  
— У тебя такой вид, будто ты что-то замышляешь.  
— Обижаешь, Джон. То есть, да, замышляю, но не обязательно говорить это вслух. Слушай, я ничего не скажу Мартину, если ты сделаешь мне одолжение, ладно?  
— Это уже похоже на ловушку. Что за одолжение? — спросил Джон, но Тим демонстративно положил ключи в карман и махнул рукой, уходя.  
— Еще не решил! Увидимся через пару часов!  
— Тим, Тим, я не дам тебе карт-бланш! — крикнул ему вслед Джон, и Тим закатил глаза, поднимаясь по лестнице. Разумеется, Джон никогда не дал бы ему извлечь из этого существенную выгоду. Но может быть, этого хватит, чтобы вытащить Джона выпить хоть на один вечер? Подходящий был бы момент, чтобы найти ему хорошего парня или девушку на ночь.   
Потому что, по мнению Тима, тот, кто заработался настолько, чтобы заснул в жутковатом подвале, нуждается в личной жизни. Это уже была практически благотворительность.

***  
Теперь, когда его затея из мимолетной шутки переросла в план, Тим заметил, что стал наблюдать за Джоном. Ему нужно было изучить, как Джон взаимодействует с людьми, а поскольку Джон делал это нечасто, дело шло медленно. В будние дни он, кажется, проводил немного времени лишь со своими ассистентами и с Рози, иногда еще и с Элиасом, если тот по какой-то причине решал к ним заглянуть. Этого было недостаточно, но надо же с чего-то начинать.   
Джон был слишком сосредоточен на работе, чтобы обращать внимание на своих ассистентов. Учитывая легкую влюбленность Мартина, это, пожалуй, было к лучшему. Влюбленность эта ни для кого в офисе не была секретом, и Тим почти не сомневался, что не знал о ней только сам Джон. Черт, да он мог поклясться, что однажды увидел, как Элиас закатывает глаза за спиной Мартина в особо очевидный момент, и если даже этот бюрократ заметил, то положение было плачевным.  
Ситуация с Мартином все несколько усложняла, потому что несмотря на все его подколки, Мартин был отличным парнем и заслуживал только хорошего. Тим сильно сомневался, что хорошее — это связаться с кем-то настолько зажатым, как Джонатан Симс, но не ему решать. Это, конечно, если считать, что увлечение Мартина не было лишь мимолетней влюбленностью или что Мартин когда-нибудь отрастит яйца и станет действовать.  
Он и сам ухлестнул бы за Мартином, если бы не его влюбленность в Джона и если бы они не работали вместе. Интрижки в офисе Тима не интересовали.   
В общем, его первым правилом было не вовлекать в это Мартина, чтобы не нарваться на мину. Он ведь не спутника жизни Джону искал — даже разовый перепихон пошел бы парню на пользу.   
Второе его правило стало главной причиной для наблюдений. Потому что если он собирался в вскоре бросить Джона акулам, требовалось составить хоть какое-то представление о его предпочтениях, верно? Чтобы не найти девушку, которую волнуют чопорные зануды, и потом не выяснить, что Джон ухлестывает только за парнями. Но, по крайней мере, Тим не слишком беспокоился по поводу сходства характеров. Его миссией было найти человека, который смог бы вытерпеть Джона достаточно долго, чтобы у них дошло до дела, только и всего.  
Отсюда случайные наблюдения, которые не особо помогали. Джон никогда ни на кого не засматривался, никогда не проявлял интереса к чему-либо, помимо текущих дел. С Сашей он, кажется, ладил лучше, чем с остальными. По крайней мере, он позволял ей над собой подшучивать и иногда подшучивал над ней в ответ. Это, конечно, не мало что значило: Тим знал, что Джон и Саша приятельствовали еще до повышения Джона, к тому же, Саша была его самой надежной и профессиональной ассистенткой.   
По тому, как он общался с Мартином, тоже мало что можно было понять. Кроме того, что как для человека, обеспокоенного мелкими деталями, Джон был крайне невнимателен. Мартину доставалось от Джона больше всех, иногда — за ошибки, которые легко можно было проглядеть, а иногда — за то, что следовало бы знать. Если уж на то пошло, Тим был удивлен, что Джон не уволил Мартина и не перевел его в новый отдел после того, сколько жаловался на его проблемы в первые недели. Удивительно, но Джон всегда давал Мартину точную критику по тому, что сделать лучше в следующий раз, и, что еще удивительнее, давал ему еще несколько попыток, чтобы он постарался сделать все правильно.   
Может быть, так Джон проявлял мягкость. Тим не был уверен. Как бы там ни было, отношения Джона с Сашей и Мартином не помогали.  
От случайных людей, подающих заявления, толку тоже было мало. С ними Джон был профессионалом в лучшем случае и язвительным кошмаром — в худшем. И хотя смотреть на то, как Элиас спускается вниз и отчитывает Джона за отсутствие такта, было крайне забавно, это не слишком-то помогало благотворительному плану Тима.  
(Даже когда он пытался быть активнее в своих изысканиях. Однажды ночью он застал Джона суетящимся с какими-то документами и бормочущим что-то про предварительное расследование заявления после того, как из его кабинета вышел весьма симпатичный молодой человек. Тим был уверен, что с этим делом застрял Мартин (что-то про навязчивый запах или черт знает что), так что это была не его проблема.  
— А парень ничего так, а? — Тим прислонился к дверям, глядя на то, как Джон вздрагивает и поднимает глаза на непрошеного гостя.  
— Что?  
— Да тот парень, который тут только что был. Занимательный образец, если понимаешь, о чем я.   
По-видимому, Джону понадобилось мгновение, чтобы «понять, о чем он» и выражение, которое появилось на его лице, было бесподобным.  
— Тим, я занят работой — ты знал бы, что это такое, если бы периодически предавался этому удовольствию.  
Тим постарался принять пораженный вид, но ему было слишком смешно.  
— С тобой скучно, босс.  
— И хорошо, к этому я и стремлюсь.  
Да, этот случай был не очень информативным, но, тем не менее, забавным).

***  
Дни шли, и Тим начал думать, что Саша была права, и он зря тратит время. Конечно, это был забавный побочный проект, и, если уж честно, ему было чуточку жаль Джона. Чем дольше Тим за ним наблюдал, тем очевиднее становилось, что у того действительно нет личной жизни; все небрежные шутки Тима про то, что Джон живет только работой, оказались чистой правдой. Да, иногда Джон был тем еще ослом, но нельзя же так жить, сидя в Архивах взаперти, с кучкой страшных и часто нелепых историй.  
Пару раз он подумывал использовать то одолжение, уговорить Джона выпить с ним и выступить его наперсником — пока кто-нибудь не клюнет. Возможно, дотошность Джона начинала на него влиять, потому что бросаться в атаку без плана казалось неправильным, даже если весь план состоял в том, чтобы знать, к кому его направлять: к мужчинам, женщинам или и к тем, и к другим.  
Наверное, вполне естественно было, что его воображение стало блуждать: теперь он думал не о том, кто мог бы понравиться Джону, а о том, кому мог бы понравиться Джон. Первым в голову приходил, конечно же, Мартин, и Тим поначалу этого не понимал. Он не был притязательным — у каждого лица было свое очарование, но Тим любил приятно проводить время. Джон был настолько далек от той энергии, к которой он обычно тяготел, что ему стоило большого труда не закатывать глаза от странных вкусов Мартина.  
И все же, Тим мог оценить кое-что очевидное. Например, голос Джона — у него действительно был привлекательный голос. Он был потрясающим рассказчиком, если удавалось поймать его в подходящем настроении и заинтересовать темой или воспоминанием настолько, чтобы он погрузился в рассказ всерьез. Даже самые нелепые заявления, которые он читал за своим компьютером, были по-своему мелодичны, идеально озвучены, часто — с легкой сухостью, которая сглаживала нелепость.  
(Тим не любил слушать другие заявления — те странные, которые поначалу отказывались поддаваться оцифровке. Джон был в своем истинном обличье, декламируя тексты так, как будто сам пережил описанные в них события — это Тим мог признать. Слышать их, наверное, было бы потрясающе, но у Тима всегда было такое чувство, как будто бы его поймали за подслушиванием. Подслушиванием чего-то несущественного, да, но точно поймали.  
Зацикливание на этой хрени не делало их подчас странную работу легче, поэтому Тим выбросил это из головы и постарался впредь не присутствовать там без весомой причины.)  
Итак, у него был приятный голос, и хотя Джон не был выдающимся красавцем, уродом его тоже нельзя было назвать. Он был несколько чопорный, это да, с сединой у висков, и обычно выглядел так, как будто спал куда меньше, чем стоило бы, но свое ботанское обаяние у него было. Может, Мартина привлекала идея найти что-то более приятное под всей этой напыщенностью и язвительностью, а может, он воображал, что уже что-то нашел. Тим на таком не специализировался: у него не было ни малейшего интереса в том, чтобы искать чьи-то тайные глубины, но...  
Ну ладно, хорошо. Заставить такого парня как Джон извиваться — привлекательность этого Тим мог понять. Он уже кайфовал от более невинного вида: от легкого поддразнивания и подстрекания, которым хотел беззлобно поиграть на его нервах — не в сексуальном смысле. Но если бы он попробовал что-то менее невинное... Этот вызов — найти, о чем он думает, когда сердито на тебя смотрит; эти маленькие победы — задержки в дыхании, прерывистость сухого голоса; возможность взлохматить волосы коллеге, который полон решимости оставаться правильным и приличным...  
После того, как мысли Тима свернули в этом направлении, он довольно быстро понял, чем может притягивать Джон. Он даже обнаружил, что немного балует себя этой фантазией.  
Он заметил, что теперь наблюдает за Джоном ради удовольствия. И, может быть, стоило бы устыдиться, что он думает так о своем боссе, но Тим давно понял, что изводить себя из-за фантазий значит напрашиваться на страдания. Наверное, именно мысль о том, что в его намерения помочь Джону просочился личный интерес, и остановила Тима, и все его непродуманные планы были забыты. Фантазии пройдут, и, может, он вернется к ним, когда это случится.  
Он так и не приступил к попыткам свести Джона с кем-нибудь, и это, пожалуй, было к лучшему, учитывая странности Мартина с червями и его последующий переезд в Архив.  
Да, он снова вернется к этой идее, когда вся эта чепуха уляжется. 

***  
Меньше всего на свете Тим хотел застрять здесь с Джоном, но его желания мало что значили.  
Он мог уйти — буквально выйти из Архивов и донимать буквально кого угодно, пока ждал ответного звонка, но его переполняло возмущение. Тима задолбало ходить вокруг Архивов на цыпочках и надеяться, что он не натолкнется на Джона с его лихорадочным взглядом. До смерти надоело искать отговорки и избегать своего рабочего места только потому, что от близости одного единственного человека кровь вскипала.  
Но если это так бесило его, может быть, Джона это тоже взбесит, и сейчас Тиму хватило бы и ничтожной победы. Судя по тому, какие сердитые взгляды Джон на него бросал, Тим был прав.   
Началось все тихо, хотя в последние пару минут они дали выход своему раздражению, огрызаясь друг на друга при любой возможности. Тим начал первым — аж кулаки чесались. Но и Джон немедленно заглотил наживку — по-видимому, не меньше Тима хотел спустить пар.  
— Если у тебя есть свободное время, чтобы ошиваться вокруг и изводить меня, иди и трать его в другом месте! — наконец не выдержал Джон, когда один из комментариев Тима задел его слишком сильно.  
— Зачем, чтобы ты мог пойти следом и глазеть на меня из кустов, как второсортный сталкер? Или чтобы ты мог остаться здесь и заниматься своими подозрительными делишками, которые ты проворачиваешь за нашими спинами?  
— Подозрительными? — Джон кипел от злости, и Тим подумал, что уже давно не видел на его лице чистый гнев без примеси страха. Тим и сам давно уже позабыл, каково это — не чувствовать, что ему нужно оглядываться через плечо, ожидая ощутить гнилостное дыхание на коже.   
— Кто бы говорил про подозрительное поведение и про глазение!  
Это на мгновение смутило Тима.   
— Что?  
— Не чтокай мне. Ты думаешь, я не заметил? До... до Прентисс и до нападения я ловил на тебе этот твой взгляд, как будто... не знаю! Чем бы это ни было, я знаю, что ты что-то замышлял. И как раз перед тем, как мы чуть не умерли!  
— Ты, что... Господи, ты, что, совсем чокнулся, раз считаешь, это я устроил нападение Прентисс? Чтобы меня тоже могли пожрать черви? Или ты совсем забыл, что ты не единственный человек, кого это немного травмировало?  
— Я, — это как будто остановило Джона на мгновение, и он запнулся, прежде чем продолжить с новым приливом раздражения, — ничего такого не говорил! И это не отменяет того факта, что ты за мной шпионил!  
Тим стиснул зубы, не в силах отрицать правду. Черт, он недооценил Джона: он был уверен, что тот ничего не замечал, но это было не так. Его молчание только укрепило подозрения, и не успел Тим придумать объяснение, как тот снова заговорил.   
— Почему? Почему ты шпионил за мной?  
На языке у Тима уже вертелась дюжина оправданий — что угодно бы сгодилось, чтобы Джон от него отстал, а Тим смог из этого выпутаться, пока у него был шанс. Вместо этого он открыл рот и сказал:   
Я представлял, как тебя трахаю.  
Полная тишина после этих слов была почти комичной, неловкой и звенящей. Джон смотрел на него в изумлении, а Тим... Ну, у Тима будто гора с плеч свалилась. Это было смешно — какое ему теперь было дело до того, что Джон о нем думал? Черт, стоило вывалить ему всю правду ради того, чтобы увидеть его озадаченное лицо.   
— Ты... Что?  
— Трахаю, Джон, знаешь, — то, чем иногда занимаются люди, которые не застряли в этом паршивом местечке? Такое потное, смешное, жизнеутверждающее и непристойное занятие? — Тим был в ударе, он чувствовал, как давление в его груди нарастает с каждым словом, подобно крещендо. — И не льсти себе. Все это началось, потому что я надеялся стать твоим наперсником и подогнать тебе перепихон, чтобы ты расслабился хоть раз в жизни. Я думал, что смогу использовать ту услугу, которую ты мне задолжал, когда разберусь, кем ты вообще можешь заинтересоваться. В конце концов, я сдался и просто пытался понять, кого может привлечь зажатый осел вроде тебя.  
Заткнуть Джона, смотреть, как он не может подобрать слова в ответ — было в этом что-то утешающее. Впервые с тех пор, как Прентисс перевернула его жизнь с ног на голову, Тим чувствовал, что контролирует ситуацию. Джон бросил ему это обвинение, но Тим обернул его хитрую уловку против него самого и наслаждался этим. Какой-то миг ему казалось, что он видит их прежние отношения в кривом зеркале: Джон взволнован от добродушных попыток Тима вывести его из себя.  
Вот только Тим больше не был таким уж добродушным, верно? И чтобы ни чувствовал Джон, это не было похоже на его прежнее скованное волнение.  
— Поэтому я пытался это представить. И знаешь что? Помогало терпеть твое дерьмо.  
— Что... что ты представлял?  
Судя по выражению, промелькнувшему на лице Джона, эти слова удивили их обоих. У него сделался такой вид, как будто он вот-вот попробует забрать неловкий вопрос обратно, попробует сбежать, как еще недавно планировал сделать Тим. По какой-то дурацкой причине не хотелось ни того, ни другого. Хотя легко было догадаться, что все стремительно выходит из-под контроля.  
— Я представлял, что ты будешь упрямиться. Заставишь меня потрудиться. — Тим заговорил, не дав Джону и слова вставить или сдвинуться с места. — Может, я и ошибался. Тебе, похоже, просто не терпится все это услышать. Может, ты куда доступнее, чем я полагал.  
— Тим... — голос Джона был сдавленным, совсем как в старых фантазиях. Вот она, та самая соблазнительная ломка барьеров и нарушение протоколов. Раздражало, что с тех пор мало что изменилось.  
— Ты всегда был таким собранный, буквально одержим порядком. Я мечтал увидеть, как ты утратишь над собой контроль. Даже сейчас, ха, вижу, как тебя кроет, но ты такой... строптивый, упрямый, как баран, и уверенный в своей правоте. Я представлял, как заставлю тебя отбросить всю твою напыщенность, покрою поцелуями твою грудь, оставляя засосы. Как ты, задыхаясь, будешь умолять о большем. Да, я заставлю тебя умолять вслух, но на этот раз тебе не удастся спрятаться за цветастыми оборотами. Ты будешь просить прямо, даже грубо. Черт, я кончал, воображая, как ты ломаешься и молишь, чтобы я тебя трахнул.  
Делая шаг вперед, Тим уже знал, что это плохая идея, но ему было плевать. Джон уставился на него с таким видом, как будто тоже чувствовал, что они открыли чертов ящик Пандоры, и теперь ничего не удастся вернуть на место.   
«Совсем на меня не похоже», — подумал Тим. Ему ведь нравились люди веселые и бойкие или милые, как Мартин, никак не угрюмые подозрительные идиоты вроде Джона. Секс — это не некое странное соревнование, там нет места горечи и злости.   
Разве мог он желать повалить Джона вниз и заставить расплатиться за все его заявления. Разве мог шокированный таким поворотом событий Джон смотреть на него с любопытством и жаждой.  
Они замерли, когда из другой комнаты послышался шум. Интимная атмосфера развеялась и сменилась вынужденным здравомыслием. Что бы это ни было, звук не повторился, они были одни, но и этого хватило, чтобы Джон взял себя в руки, а в Тиме снова проснулось отвращение к нему и к себе самому.  
— Этого никогда не было, — сказал он Джону, уходя, и не задержался даже, чтобы услышать в ответ «безусловно».  
Они больше не общались, не считая обсуждений по работе, которые заканчивались как можно быстрее, и Тим продолжил растравлять себе душу негодованием.

***  
Какая ирония. В своих фантазиях это он всегда выбивал Джона из колеи. Тим посмеялся бы над этим, если бы мог, но это требовало столько усилий, что старая горькая шутка того не стоила. Если бы он мог, он даже пожалел бы Джона: шея у того была в синяках и порезах, рука вычищена и забинтована, но Тим видел обожженную плоть под бинтами. Джон старался вообще не шевелить пальцами без крайней необходимости и это о многом говорило.  
Как он вообще оказался в подобной ситуации — вот о чем в первую очередь стал бы думать Тим, если бы у него были силы. Джон вернулся, Элиас наговорил какой-то хрени, еще двоих людей втянуло в тот ад, в котором Тим жил каждый день. В результате он сидел, оседлав ноги Джона, на старой койке, которой раньше пользовался Мартин. Где сам Мартин, кстати? Еще недавно он суетился над Джоном, пытаясь помочь. Мелани сбежала, и Тим безучастно смотрел, как уходили все остальные, до тех пор, пока он не остался один.  
Один с Джоном, Архивариусом. Над этим он тоже посмеялся бы, если бы оставались силы.  
По крайней мере, он помнил, как обратил внимание Джона на то, что тот задолжал ему услугу, и как случай свел их вместе. Джон лежал под ним, а Тим стаскивал с него дурацкую футболку.  
— Ты сказал, — Джон запинался и напрягался от прикосновений Тима, словно боялся, что они причинят ему боль. — Ты сказал, что секс — утверждение жизни.  
— Ты это помнишь? — Тим уже стащил с него футболку — докуда смог, чтобы не задеть больную руку. Дальше Джон справился сам. Под одеждой он скрывал ничем непримечательное бледное тело с кожей, испещренной знакомыми шрамами. Тим уставился на них, чувствуя, как сдавило грудь.   
— Да. Я все это помню, — это было признание, так Джонатан Симс говорил «я об этом думал». В прошлой жизни Тима восхитила бы ирония: столько времени, столько дурацких планов — а оказалось, что он сам был во вкусе Джона.   
Вместо этого он пальцами стал рисовать на коже Джонов карту его шрамов.   
— Твои тоже чешутся?  
— Да, при высокой влажности.   
— Иногда я просыпаюсь от зуда. Кажется, что если расчесать их достаточно сильно, кожа лопнет и наружу выползет червь.   
Само сорвалось с языка. Им овладело оцепенение, когда он надавил большим пальцем на самый большой шрам на ключице, ногтями легонько задевая тот, что на груди. Джон содрогнулся, сложно было понять — от страха или извращенного удовольствия. Может быть, и того, и другого.  
Джон резко вдохнул через нос.   
— Мне снились подобные сны, — хрипло признался он, пока руки типа Тима опускались вниз. — Раньше. Теперь черви меня не слишком беспокоят.  
Тим что-то уклончиво промычал, позволяя Джону сесть и помочь ему снять рубашку. Тим привык увиливать, изобретая причины для того, чтобы не снимать рубашку во время секса. Выдумывал нелепые истории про происхождение шрамов, чтобы новый любовник рассмеялся и переставал задавать вопросы. Джон знал правду — плоть его тоже поедали маленькие твари, поэтому руки его двигались целенаправленно, так же, как и руки Тима. Руки Джона были знакомыми на вид и на ощупь, но вместе с тем чужими. Они исследовали тело Тима с такой методичностью, что он почувствовал себя экспериментом, примером в учебнике по медицине. Трупом на столе в морге.  
Стена его апатии дала трещину, и он толкнул Джона, прижимая рукой к койке. Он выпил его потрясенный вздох, чувствуя, как внутри разгорается пламя по мере того, как его осторожные прикосновения вызывают все более громкие и грязные стоны. Те самые стоны, о которых он прежде мечтал.   
От этой мысли Тим едва не рассмеялся Джону в шею. После того, как они полностью сняли одежду, и пальцы стали скользкими от забытого кем-то крема — черт знает, подходил ли он вообще для подобных целей. Джон не жаловался, Тиму было плевать. Свою роль крем выполнял. Тим методично трахал его пальцами и смотрел на то, как Джон охает и царапает ему спину ногтями здоровой руки.  
Помогало сосредоточиться исключительно на плотском. Физическом. Мир сузился до жара его кожи, до того, как прекрасно Джон распластался под ним. Кровь прилила к ушам — было ли тому причиной волнений или нечто совсем иное, но впервые за многие недели он почувствовал себя настолько живым. Наконец войдя в Джона, он задохнулся от того, как сдавило грудь, как чаще забилось сердце, когда он двигался, уступая безмолвным мольбам.  
Тим глотнул воздуха, когда его немного попустило. Он двигался в прежнем темпе, пока постыдные слезы стекали по лицу. Он не открыл глаз, просто не смог, несмотря на то, что Джон с нежностью гладил его подбородок. Он представил, как его слезы стекают по руке Джона, подавил всхлип и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Тим не знал, отчего плачет. Для этого было слишком много причин, произошло множество трагедий и других моментов, когда Тим мог сломаться, но произошло это только сейчас. Когда в груди была лишь пустота, а Джон ласково гладил его подбородок.   
Кончил он быстро — Джону на живот. Затем он наконец-то открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз — на вздымающуюся грудь и чужие лихорадочные глаза, которые даже сейчас продолжали внимательно наблюдать за ним. Архивариус, говорили они. Созерцание, наблюдатели, Глаз.  
Он не имел понятия, кончил ли Джон. Тим потянулся вниз и начал двигать скользкими от семени пальцами между ног Джона. Он чувствовал, как тот вздрагивает, напрягается — все еще запыхавшийся, ослабевший и сомневающийся — а потом столь же бурно кончает.   
Во время передышки они молчали, и Тим заметил, что по его лицу все еще текут слезы. Он чуть было не засмеялся — чуть было, и в этом оборвавшемся смешке был намек на облегчение.  
— Утверждение жизни, — пробормотал Тим, и Джон, который все еще пытался отдышаться, умудрился кивнуть головой, закрывая глаза. — Это ничего не меняет.  
— Даже ты в это не веришь, — произнес Джон.   
Тим не удостоил его ответом — лишь свернулся на том небольшом пространстве, которое оставалось на койке, и закрыл глаза.


End file.
